


Nails

by akaHAZZAP



Series: Nails [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Felicity needs some help painting her nails. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> "Oliver doing Felicity's nails and team arrow seeing it" by EmilyhotchnerforeverEmily

It had been a difficult and challenging week for Felicity and all she wanted was to settle down in her slightly too small bath with a nice large glass of her favourite red wine and maybe paint her nails her favourite bright red. She raked her left hand awkwardly through her hair, groaning as she stared at her right arm which was bound useless in a cast.

"This thing is making me completely useless Oliver," pouted Felicity, glaring at a shirtless Oliver who was currently working out. If only looks could kill. "Not only did I tell you that going to a hospital was not necessary, but this... This cast is extremely constricting especially in our line of work!"

"Felicity! Should I remind you that you severely fractured your wrist only three days ago?" he replied jumping off the salmon ladder and grabbing his favourite grey zip up. "The doctors said you were lucky not to need an operation."

"Yes. Well that's not the point. I could have managed fine with a simple removable splint. And don't even get me started on the number of times which you have failed to let me take you to hospital. If only we had bought that x-ray machine like I had suggested." She turned her back on him, her left arm dragging her and her chair towards her beloved computers. "Do you honestly know how hard it is to type one hand? No of course you don't. Because you leave all the computer work to me. Even though you have perfectly good internet access on your own computer and are perfectly able to book a table at a restaurant. Or I don't know email that man from litigation."

Oliver rolled his eyes, sighing. He knew there was no point in trying to convince Felicity that they could do without the extra background radiation an X-ray suite would create. Or that it was indeed her job to organise everything and anything in his life to do with computers. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Is there anything I can do for you then, Felicity?" He replied placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her, his thumbs rubbing circles in a massaging nature. The least he could do was attempt to help her. Felicity turned her head into his left hand gazing up at him.

"I thought you would never ask," she smirked her left hand patting his. "Now I know this is a strange request but as you may have realised I am slightly handicapped at this current moment in time and will be for the foreseeable future. Six weeks is a ridiculous amount of time to be in a cast. Anyway I had bought these amazingly soft, wooly tights which I had planned on wearing with such a cute pair of nice black fluffy gloves but as you may have guessed-" she raised her cast. "- I can't put the gloves on or even manage to get the tights up my legs and their is just something undignified about asking someone to help dress right??" Oliver's eyes raked down her bare legs, lingering ever so slightly to long on them. Felicity never noticed, however, as she continued on her conversation at speed. "And my poor - poor nails do not look good with no nail varnish on them. Or chipped nail varnish. That just looks so bad. So maybe I don't know you could help a girl out?"

She grinned cheekily up at him, turning fully round in her chair so she was facing him almost awkwardly hitting him in his lower abdomen with her cast.

"So you want me to book you a nail appointment?" He took a short step back, avoiding her cast, his arms crossing his chest.

"No... No! I don't have time to go anywhere to get my nails done. And in case you haven't noticed. I. Can. Not. Drive." Felicity muttered leaning back in her chair rolling her eyes. This was another annoying factor which Felicity had not shut up about since her accident. "Plus they never have the exact nail varnish that I want. So I may have taken my favourite colour with me today and thought maybe you could possibly paint my nails for me? Seeing as it is your fault that I broke my arm and ended up so that I cannot do anything for myself."

"Do I really need to remind you that it was you who fell when getting out of your bath?" Oliver raised his eyebrow at her, trying not to think about how very naked she must have been when she had fallen. Or how she had looked when he had arrived at her apartment, her blonde hair damp, but wavy in its natural state and the towel which she had just managed to cling onto as he burst through her hall upon hearing her scream. If he wasn't so distracted and concerned about Felicity he was certain he would not be accountable for his actions. Every night since then he had manage to dream about her in several states of dress - or undress.

"Well yes technically it was your fault as it was you who knocked on my door in the first place which made me have to get out of my bubble bath and fall awkwardly on my wrist," she pouted back. She definitely blamed him for her fall.

"And I suppose I split the water on your bathroom floor as well?" He chuckled his fingers interlinking with hers. "Go on then get your favourite colour of nail varnish."

She stood up excitedly her left arm reaching round him bringing his as close to her as her right arm would allow, yet not close enough.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best Oliver? The absolute best!"

She brought her bag up onto the table rummaging around in it with her left hand trying to find the nail varnish she had put in previously. After a moment of failing to find the varnish she tipped her bag upside down spilling the content on her desk. Her favourite bright pink lipgloss rolled making a bid of freedom.

Oliver began to help her look through her desk his eyes catching sight of a wrapped condom which had dropped onto her table. He raised his eyes at her. Attempting to ignore his stare she continued to looked through the rest of the content, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Fe... Felicity?" He gulped, picking it up twirling it in his fingers.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry right...? Right?! I totally forgot I had that in there!" She squirmed taking it out of his hand and placing it on her desk as she sifted through the other junk from her bag. "And as they say glove your love! Not that I will be gloving yours anytime soon, right? I mean that would be insinuating me, and you and that would be absolute ridiculous. You even said that yourself. And I am not trying to say anything about that. No definitely not. But you should use one, you know that right? When you have sex I mean. Cause I do. Not that I've had sex in forever. But you don't need to know about that right. Okay I'm going to stop talking."

"Felicity I am well aware-"

"Don't. Don't even finish that sentence!" She squeaked pushing two bottles of nail varnish into his open hand. "I'll, I'll be back in a moment. Just going to pee!"

She rushed past him flustered, almost running towards the door. He sighed, dropping down in her chair his eyes lingering over to the bathroom door before dropping to the condom again. He couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at her mention of her lack of sex life. His thoughts moved back to her in nothing but her towel, his hand rubbing across his short cropped hair. Dam he couldn't wait until she got her cast off.

Felicity returned five minutes later, her head held high, crossing over to Oliver.

"Are you ready?" She asked their previous conversation forgotten.

"So how do we do this?"

"It's not rocket science Oliver! All you need to do is paint my nails!" She laughed hauling him out of her chair and dragging him towards the sofa which Roy had insisted they purchased upon him joining their team. She settled down on the seat slipping of her heels placing her her left foot into his lap as he joined her. "Just start with my toes! And you can do my finger nails after!"

Lifting her foot in his hand he looked at the nail varnishes smirking at the bright green one and lifting it up to let Felicity see.

"Not this time, can you just paint them the pink colour?" She wiggled her toes, his fingers grasping her foot gently. "Hey! No tickling!"

He chuckled unscrewing the lid and began to paint her nails being extremely careful to stay within the nail. He took his time, Felicity rambling about this and that.

"Next?" He said after he had finished her toe nails. She carefully put her feet on the ground pushing herself into his right side, bending down to admire her toe nails.

"Well aren't you good at this!" She smiled, burying herself into his side, snuggling in. "You are definitely painting my right hand from now on, I'm never any good at using my left hand to paint my nails!"

"Hold still would you?" He smiled his right arm going around her pulling her closer so he could see what he was doing. He had just begun painting her right hand when they were interrupted. Diggle and Roy had entered the laird but neither had heard them as they were too absorbed in their conversation and the task at hand.

Dingle smirked upon seeing the pair, Felicity's head rested on Oliver's shoulder concentrating on something which he couldn't see. He halted Roy, nodding to the pair huddled together, giving him a knowing look.

"What's up blondie!" Called Roy smirking as he rounded the sofa dropping his bow and arrows on the table, he glanced over at Felicity and Oliver now seeing exactly what they were doing. "You have got to be kidding me?!"

Felicity looked up, trying to move up and out of Oliver's arms but he pulled them back towards him continuing without even looking up.

"Hold on, I'm nearly finished," he replied as Felicity settled back down, a little stiffer than previously. 

"I don't think I even want to know," smirked Diggle lifting up his hands in defeat.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?!" Called Felicity raising her eyes to look between both Dig and Roy. "This, this thing has left unable to paint my nails and that is definitely something which Oliver need to fix!"

Diggle raised his eyes. He was not stupid. He had seen the glances which they gave each other when they thought no one saw them. The linger touches had increased in numbers especially since Felicity's fall which Dig was sure wasn't as straight forward as the pair had made out to be.

"Oliver my man, you are whipped," smirked Diggle, giving him a friendly hit on the shoulder heading over to the other side of the laird. If only they would admit their feelings to each other.

He headed over to Felicity's desk, leaving Roy talking - or teasing the pair. His eyes flitting over the mess from Felicity's bag. They paused on the condom, which lay there, he gazed over to make sure that Roy wasn't watching as he slipped it into Felicity's purse. None of them would be able to cope with the teasing if Roy got wind of this.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little Oneshot in September and posted it on ff.net (same username as here) but thought more may enjoy it here! Sequel to come next week x


End file.
